


My Grinch

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Charlotte doesn't hate Christmas, she really doesn't. Only AJ seems to understand that.





	My Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Grinch/Scrooge

AJ isn’t surprised to find Charlotte avoiding the party.  He knows how much this holiday gets to her.  After making the rounds to say hi to everyone, he breaks away from them to go in search of the woman.  It doesn’t take him long to find her on the back porch.

 

“Hey, Grinch,” AJ says as he steps outside.

 

Charlotte looks over and smiles.  “Hi.”

 

AJ walks over and sits down beside her.  “Doing okay?”

 

She nods.  “Just needed to get away for a few minutes.”  She leans against him when he wraps an arm around her.  “Do you really think I’m a grinch?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly.”  He kisses the top of her head.  “You’re my Grinch, though.”

 

She laughs softly at that.  “Is that what everyone calls me?  The Grinch?”

 

“I don’t think so.  I haven’t heard anything.  Char, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“I just wish I could get excited about Christmas.”  She sits up again and looks at AJ.  “You’ve never asked me about it.”

 

“You never talked about it.”  He watches her.  “I tried to ask once.  But I could tell that you didn’t want to talk about it.”

 

She smiles a little.  “It was the one time of year my family would get together and there actually wouldn’t be some kind of fight.  But after…”  She looks away quickly.  “It hasn’t been the same.”

 

AJ pulls her close.  “It’s okay, Charlotte.  You know that it’s okay to feel this way.  You lost a part of your life.”

 

“I don’t hate Christmas.”

 

“I know you don’t.”  

 

“Thank you, AJ.  Not many would understand this.  And I don’t know how much you actually understand, but you’re here for me.  That’s what matters.”

 

“I’m always here for you.”  He glances back when the door opens to see Becky stick her head out.

 

“Everything okay?” she asks.

 

“Yes,” Charlotte answers.  “Just needed a moment.”

 

“Okay.  We’re going to start presents shortly.”

 

“We’ll be right in.”

 

AJ looks at Charlotte when Becky closes the door.  “Come on, Grinch.”

 

Charlotte pushes him as she stands up.  “You’re such a jerk.”

 

“And yet you love me.”  He pulls her into his arms after he stands up.  “Come here.”  He leans in and kisses her softly.  “Ready?”

 

“I’m ready.”


End file.
